forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Solar
| challenge = | alignment = | source = | page = | first = }} Solars are the most powerful of all the angels. A solar has a deep and commanding voice, and stands about 9 feet tall. It weighs about 500 pounds. Solars are powerful champions of good. Only the most powerful fiends approach their power. Solars have immense fighting prowess complemented by their magical greatswords as well as composite bows that allow the solar to equip any slaying arrow when drawn. A solar is an incredibly powerful extra-planar being and has many spell-like abilities at its disposal, including Power Word, Kill, invisibility and it can also polymorph into humanoid forms. In addition, to overall compliment their fighting abilities against evil, a solar also has the spellcasting ability of a very powerful cleric. The solars are the most powerful members of the angelic choirs. They often serve as the direct hand of the divine being to whom they owe their allegiance and seek to spread the influence of their patron god throughout the universe. Appearance A solar appears to be a powerfully-built humanoid with flawless skin and beautiful features. Their body sometimes appears to be made of gold, silver, or some other precious metal. They typically have many pairs of wings (usually three). Combat Solars are often sent into battle alone, as their powers are so great that only one is needed to slay even the greatest of evil beings in the world. Few, if any, can match the power of these angels. Their senses can track a quarry across any distance and bring divine retribution once it has been found. Fiends fear the power of these angels, as only the greatest of the arch-devils and demon-lords can stand against a solar's might. Culture Solars are often given multiple names. These names – sometimes called "words" – have power with the creatures; often describing great deeds they have performed or a function for which they exist. A solar with the name of “Peace-Bringer” will be devoted to keeping peace and stability in the world. Should peace be broken, the solar would work towards a swift recovery towards peace, organizing heroes and other beings who could either negotiate peace or fight whatever menace was disrupting the peace. Just the same, a solar with the name of "Fire-Bearer" would be an angel devoted to the powers of fire; not only its destructive nature but also its good attributes: warmth, light, and the purifying power fire possesses. Solars that have such names are given even greater magical and divine powers by their patron gods beyond those normally possessed by these angels. Notable solars *Viryn Appendix Appearances ;Novels: *''The Crystal Mountain'' ;Computer games: *''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' References Category:Angels Category:Celestials Category:Outsiders Category:Creatures of lawful good alignment Category:Creatures of neutral good alignment Category:Creatures of chaotic good alignment Category:Creatures Category:Creatures with the good subtype Category:Creatures found in Arcadia Category:Creatures found in the Seven Heavens Category:Creatures found in the Twin Paradises Category:Creatures found in Elysium Category:Creatures found in the Happy Hunting Grounds Category:Creatures found in Olympus Category:Creatures found in Gladsheim Category:Creatures found in the planes of existence